Kaycee Stark Not myself
by KrazyForYourLuv
Summary: Kaycee follows her father in his journey to become an Avenger. But when Loki has plans to take over earth, she gets pulled in way deeper than she imagined. Takes pplace during Avengers. Part two of Kaycee Stark series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! So this is the second story in my Kaycee Stark series. So if you haven't read **_The Young Stark_**, you might want to read it. So this one takes place during the Avengers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters, except for my oc Kaycee. **

**~xXx~**

"New York?" Kaycee repeated from her seat on the couch. "For how long?"

"Just for a little bit, just to check out my greatest idea yet." Tony said to his daughter as he took a seat beside her.

"Don't you mean Pepper's idea?"

"Okay, well if you want to get technical. But pepper thinks it would be a good thing for you to get out of the house. And who knows, maybe hang with that guy friend of yours. What's his name? Peter something-"

"Parker. And I don't know. He may be busy with school or something. But yeah, I guess that would be cool." Kaycee answered. "When do we leave?"

Tony checked his watch. "In about forty-five minutes."

"DAD,"

"Surprise! Might want to start packing." Kaycee rolled her eyes and started to head up the stairs.

It had been two years since the drone incident and things had returned to normal. Well, somewhat normal for the Starks. Tony had promised to not keep anything from Kaycee and so far he had lived up to that promise. Kaycee, however did the same, she even told him about Peter. Except for the whole Spider-man ordeal. In fact Kaycee and Peter had kept in touch for the whole two years since they met.

Once she reached her bedroom, she grabbed her suitcase from within her closet and began to throw clothes in it.

"Just got the news, huh?" A familiar voice spoke. Kaycee turned around to see Pepper standing there, already packed suitcase at her side.

"Yep. Want to help?"

Pepper nodded and walked over to her closet to find a few outfits to add. "You know, it might help fit if you fold your clothes."

"Well, the sooner I finish packing, the sooner I can let Peter know where I'm going." Kaycee said turning to look at Pepper who had a smile on her face. "What?"

"Nothing," She answered. "I'm just happy that you have a non-family friend. It's kinda cute. You know one of these days, your going to have to tell him that you like him."

"No way. Besides dad would have a heart attack if he found out I was going on a date or something."

"Kaycee, you'll be turning eighteen in a few months. If your father can't take the news about you going on a date, then he needs to accept the fact that you're growing." Pepper said as she put in the last pair of clothes in the bag.

"Why are we discussing me going on a date. Peter and I are just friends." Kaycee said as she closed the suitcase.

"I'm just saying its possibility." Pepper told her. "Why don't you go and call Peter. I'll take your bag downstairs with mine."

"Thanks Pep!" Kaycee said as she raced for her phone on the night stand to her balcony.

Once she was outside, she scanned through her contacts for Peter's number and then dialed the number. As the phone ringed, she became excited, excited just to hear his voice. But instead of being greeted by his voice, she was greeted by his voicemail.

"Hey Peter, its me, Kaycee. I've got good news. I'm going to be in New York for a little while. I was hoping we could hang or something. Just text or call me when you get this." She then hung up.

'_That's weird,' _Kaycee thought. _'He usually answers.'_ Kaycee just shook it off and headed back inside.

**~xXx~**

After the long trip to New York, the three made it to Stark Tower. Tony was the most excited out of the group. Pointing out different areas of the building that were designed by himself or Pepper as they made their way to the elevator.

"Has Jarvis been installed?" Kaycee asked.

Tony scoffed. "Of course. Jarvis always comes first. Right, Jarvis?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark." the AL replied.

"But I still have a few more things to do," Tony continued. " I still have to travel down to the main pipe and disconnected the transmission lines,"

"That way we'll be off the grid," Kaycee added.

"And Stark Tower will be a beacon of self sustaining energy." Tony finished.

"Assuming the Arc Reactor takes over and actually works."

"I assume." He responded.

They rode the elevator up to the top level, which led them to the main apartment. Kaycee stepped out of the elevator and looked around.

"Place looks great, guys." She said.

"Thanks, Kaycee." Pepper answered, meanwhile Tony was busy messing with the touch screen on the elevator.

"Tony," Pepper scolded.

Tony smiled sheepishly and stepped out. "Sorry. Final touches are important."

"They are." Pepper said. "And speaking of final touches, Kaycee why don't you go check out your room! I picked out everything myself."

"Peps, you didn't have to." Kaycee said, taking a seat on the nearby couch.

"I just want you to feel at home."

Kaycee smiled. "Thanks, mo- I mean, Pepper."

Pepper gave a small smile, just as Kaycee headed out to explore more of the tower. Just as she was out of the room, Pepper turned to Tony.

"Did you hear that? Tony, she almost called me mom!" she smiled at Tony.

Tony smiled. "Just give her time, Pep. I'm honestly shocked she hasn't called you that sooner, like three."

**~xXx~**

By the time Kaycee finished exploring the tower, Pepper was already setting up drinks in the main living room.

"Hey Pep, where's dad?" she asked.

"He's disconnecting the transmission lines." Pepper answered. "Kaycee, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, what's up." The younger girl asked, taking a seat next to Pepper.

The older woman smiled. "Earlier when we first got here, you almost called me 'mom'."

"I'm sorry about that, you probably don't want me calling you that."

"No, no, no. I'm perfectly fine with it, Kay. It would be an honor to be called 'mom'."

"Okay then… mom." Pepper gave a small squeal and hugged the young girl, which she returned.

"Hey, come in Pepper." Tony's voice was heard from Pepper's phone. "Light it up."  
Pepper let go of Kaycee and reached over the counter and pressed a button on Tony's ipad. The two looked outside of the tower and noticed a light illuminate the outer deck of the tower.

"How does it look?" Pepper asked Tony.

"Like Christmas, but with more, _me._" he replied.

"We gotta go wide on the public awareness campaign, you need to do some press." Pepper said. "I'm in D.C. tomorrow, I'm going to work on the next zonings on the next three buildings."

"Pepper, enjoy the moment. Remember?"

"Then get in here, so we as a family can enjoy the moment."

Just a few seconds later, Tony had landed just on the outside of the tower and was being rid of the suit as he was walking inside.

"Levels are holding steady." Pepper observed from the hologram projecting from the ipad.

"Of course they are. I was directly involved." Tony said, making his way over to the two. "Which brings me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?"

"Well, I really wouldn't know,would I?" Pepper responded.

Tony was standing behind Pepper, putting his arms around her waist. "What do you mean? All this came from you."

"No, all this came from that." Pepper turned around in his arms and pointed to his arc reator.

Tony smiled. "Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Giver yourself twelve percent of the credit."

"Twelve percent of Pepper's baby?" Kaycee asked.

"An argument could be made for fifteen." Tony answered Kaycee. "And well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things."

Kaycee just rolled her eyes as her father went on about the workmanship. She stood and followed the two adults over to the couch.

"I'm going to pay for that twelve percent comment later, in some sort of way aren't I?" Tony asked.

'She might not be so subtle," Kaycee smiled.

"I'll tell you what," Tony looked from Kaycee to Pepper. "Next building will have the name 'Potts' on it."

"On the lease," Pepper smiled, going to toast, until Tony hesitated.

"Call your mom. Can you bunk over?" he asked.

"_Sir, the telephone." _Jarvis spoke. _"I'm afraid my protocols are being overriden."_

"_Mr. Stark, we need to talk." _said a familiar voice, coming from Tony's Phone.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." Tony said into the phone, causing Kaycee to laugh.

"_This is urgent."_

"Then leave it urgently."

Just then the elevator doors opened revealing Agent Pphil Coulson.

"Security breach," Kaycee said to her dad.

"Phil," Pepper smiled, standing up. "Come in."

"_Phil?_" Tony said. "Um, his first name is agent."

"I can't stay." Phil told them.

"Come on in, we're celebrating." Kaycee told him.

"Which is why he can't stay," Tony said to Kaycee, standing up to stand next to Pepper.

"We need you to look this over as soon as possible." Coulson said, hand Tony a black tablet.

"I don't like to be handed things." Tony responded.

"Well, I love to be handed things, so lets trade." Pepper said as she and Phil switched and she switched with Tony.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Friday." Tony joked.

"This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about the Avengers?" Kaycee asked, causing all three adults to look back at her. "Which I know nothing about."

The Avenger's initiative was scrapped, I thought." said Tony, walking away and putting the tablet together. "And I didn't even qualify."

"I didn't know that either." Kaycee added.

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self- obsessed, and don't play well with others."

"That we did know," Pepper said.

Coulson spoke up. "This isn't about personality profiles anymore."

"Whatever," Tony said, not bothering to face them. "Ms. Potts, may I have a word?"

Pepper smiled then headed over to Tony where the two were quietly talking to each other. Kaycee took this chance to speak with Coulson.

"Hey, agent Coulson,"

"Hello, Ms. Stark." Coulson gave her a friendly smile.

"I was wondering if you've heard from Peter? I tried calling him and texting him, but he hasn't answered either."

"Uh," Coulson kept his eyes on Tony and Pepper. "I probably shouldn't be the one telling you this but, uh, his uncle passed away recently."

Kaycee looked away. "Oh. Well um, if you do get the chance to talk to him, just tell him I'm sorry. For his loss, of course."

"Of course."

Just then, Kaycee heard the sound of something similar to a dinosaurs' roar and saw footage from the hulk on a hologram from the talet. Then Pepper was walking towards Kaycee.

"Kaycee, why don't you come with me to D.C. tonight, your father's going to be busy with homework." Pepper told her. But before Kaycee could protest, Tony was walking towards them.

"No, I want Kaycee here. With me." Pepper looked like she was about to object. "I promised Kaycee that I wouldn't be keeping secrets from her. I think it would be best if she stayed to help me."

"I don't think that would be wise," Coulson told him.

"Well, I don't think Fury would mind." Tony wrapped an arm around Kaycee.

Coulson forced himself to smile and not glare at Tony. "Alright then."

Pepper hugged Kaycee and turned to Coulson. "Mind dropping me off?"

"No problem." Phil smiled.

After Pepper and Coulson left, Tony turned to his daughter.

"Ready to begin?"

"Sure."

**~xXx~**

**A/N: And that was first chapter. So I have a whole story planned out for this fic and I can't wait to see what you guys think. So please review and let me know what you guys think. I know I said that this chapter would be up by last weekend, but unfortunately, a storm kinda hit where I live so I had to wait. Next chapter should be up sooner though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so happy with all the reviews! I'm glad for all the positive feedback and helpful advice. So I'm sorry about being late with updating, I've been real busy with work and what not but I couldn't just leave you with just one chapter, so here chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Marvel characters, only Kaycee.**

**~xXx~**

Kaycee found it a little strange that Tony wanted her to stay and help him out with something so top secret. Sure, he had promised her that he wouldn't keep secrets from her, but why not let her go with Pepper and just tell her all about it when she came back. She shook her head,_ it doesn't matter, at least we're spending time together. _

She was looking over the files of each person that was under the file _"Avengers" . _She had to admit, these people were pretty interesting. Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers-

Kaycee read through his file and then she stared at his photo. He was blonde, muscular, and very attractive. She pulled up the hologram and looked up different photographs of him, she flipped through one after the other then stopped when she found one of him with her grandfather, Howard Stark. Pretty soon, she was just flipping through photos of Steve.

"What are you doing?" Said Tony walking back into the lab.

Kaycee quickly closed the hologram. "Nothing."

Tony just rolled his eyes and pulled back up the hologram. He turned his head towards Kaycee with an incredulous look. "Please don't tell me my daughter has a crush on Captain America."

"_Dad_," she "I was just scrolling through photos on the file."

"Yeah, okay." he said. "I'll take my chances with that Parker kid than capsicle. Anyway just got a call from Coulson, they need me tomorrow to help find this Loki guy."

"So you want me here?" she said as she stood up.

"Nope." He popped his 'P'. "I want you to join me and the others."

Kaycee stared at her father with a serious look. "Dad, no. I'm not even suppose to be _here. _The minute Fury finds out I'm with you, he's going to be pissed."

Tony frowned. "You know, I don't really care. You're my kid. I want to bring, you need to _learn _about this type of stuff."

"What type of stuff?" She asked making her way over to the kitchen, with Tony following.

"You know, catching bad guys. There's a lot of dangerous people out there, sweetheart. One day Fury could be asking _you _to find someone."

"Why would he ever ask me to do that?" At this point she was already digging into the fridge for something. She pulled out two water bottles and tossed one to Tony who caught it. "Besides the whole internet makes it easy to find someone now."

Tony took a swig of his water. "What about a Demi-God?"

Kaycee was taking a drink of water and raised her eyebrows and nodded her head, showing she understood his point.

"Come on Kay, I need daddy's helper on this."

She took a minute to think about before replying. "I'll go if you promise never to call me that again."

"What? 'Daddy's Helper'? I use to always call you that." He chuckled, thinking back to when she was younger.

"Well I'm seventeen now-"

"Almost eighteen." he interrupted.

"Please just don't call me that in front of Dr. Banner. I'm actually really excited to meet him."

"Same here, Kay." Tony put his arm around her. "Do you think I could get him to Hulk out?"

"DAD NO."

**~xXx~**

"Hey," Kaycee heard her father's voice in her ear. "We're here. Wakey wakey."

She slowly opened her eyes to find her self curled up in one of the quinjet's many seats and her head resting on her father's shoulder.

"How long was I out?" she asked sitting up right.

"The whole flight." he replied. "I thought I told you to get some sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I know. I just had a hard time sleeping."

Tony was about to say something, but was cut off by the quinjet door opening. Together, Tony and Kaycee made their way off the quinjet and onto the surface of what looked like a ship.

"Cool isn't it?" Said a familiar voice. Kaycee looked to her left to see Coulson approaching them. "Its called a helicarrier. First of its kind."

Kaycee smiled. "Hey Phil,"

"Hey," Tony interrupted. "Agent. His first name is agent."

"Its nice to see you too, Stark." Couslon said. "Shall we head inside? We're about to take off."

Tony gestured for Kaycee to follow Coulson's lead. "After you."

**~xXx~**

**A/N: So I know its not a lot, but I really have been super busy laterly with two jobs. I just really wanted to give you guys some kind of update. I'm hoping to update again by Sunday and hopefully it should be longer. So please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey so turns out I don't have Sunday off from either jobs so I guess this chapter won't be as long as I would hope. But anyway, here's the next chapter and I am proud to say we will see some interaction between Kaycee and some of the Avengers!**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any Marvel characters, only Kaycee.

**~xXx~**

"I have to say, the helicarrier is pretty amazing." Kaycee said to Agent Coulson as he showed her around. Once they first entered the Helicarrier, Agent Coulson received noticed that they had located Loki in Stuttgart, Germany. Tony had kissed the top of her head, told her to behave and headed out to retrieve his armor, on his way to Loki's location.

"Isn't it?" Coulson said. "We have labs as well. Speaking of which, Dr. Banner is in there now, if you'd like, I could introduce you two."

Kaycee smiled. "Really? Sure!"

Now she was excited. She was going to meet Bruce Banner! She admired his work, as did her father. She followed Agent Coulson to a door that read '_Lab 2'. _She looked through the window and saw the older man tapping away on a few computers and moving around a few holograms. She waited for Coulson to open the door and gesture for her to enter first. Once she did, Dr. Banner looked up, noticing the two entering the lab.

"Dr. Banner, I'd like you to meet Kaycee Stark, she's-" Coulson went to introduce her but was interrupted by the doctor himself.

"Tony Stark's daughter. Hello, I'm Bruce Banner." He stood up from his chair at one of the tables and went to shake her hand. "I wasn't aware we would have young recruits."

"Actually Mr. Stark didn't mind telling us she was going to be here." Coulson answered, then turned to face the teenager. "Not that we don't look forward to seeing you, Kaycee."

Kaycee just waved her hand. "No it's fine. My father fails to inform people of what he decides to do."

Before Coulson or Bruce could respond, Agent Hill knocked on the window and gestured to Coulson to step outside.

"I guess I'm needed else where. Ms. Stark you're free to wonder around the main rooms I showed and the labs as well, but please don't stray too far." And with that, the agent was gone.

Now Kaycee was just standing there, hands behind her back, waiting awkwardly for something to break the tension. Thankfully, Dr. Banner decided to do such that.

"So Ms. Stark, does your father always bring you along for adventure?" he asked, trying to break the tension. She could sense he was just as awkward as she was.

"Not really," she admitted. "I think he's getting on Director Fury's last nerve. Oh and you don't have to call me that, you can just call me Kaycee."

"Well, your welcome to observe the lab while I work, Kaycee." he smiled, heading back to one of the many computers.

"Thanks," she was about to take a seat but she felt a small vibration coming from her jacket pocket. She pulled out her phone to see it was a call. "Huh, didn't know I had service up here. I'm sorry I have to take this."

"No, that's fine." Bruce was still typing away on the computer. Kaycee smiled exiting the lab and answered the call immediately.

"Hey there," she answered.

"Hi," Peter's voice filled her ear. "I'm sorry I haven't called or text you back."

"No, Peter its okay. I heard what happened and I am so sorry." She sounded sincere. "I can't imagine what your going through. If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know."

"Its okay, Kaycee. I'm actually doing better than I thought I would be." It sounded like he was smiling. "By the way, thanks for the flowers, my aunt May loved them."

"Its no problem, I just wanted to let your family know that you have our condolences."

"Yeah, aunt May was shocked when she saw the name 'Stark' on the card." he chuckled. "But hey, are you busy this weekend? I have a friend of mine I'd like you to meet."

Kaycee's smile faded. "Yeah, about that, I'm actually not in New York anymore."

"Your already back in California?"

"Not exactly," she answered, biting her lip. "Its complicated, I can't really say anything."  
"S.H.I.E.L.D. business?"

"Maybe," she heard him sigh on the other end.

"I promise as soon as this is over, I'll come back to hang out with you and your friend. Whats his name?"

"Actually it's a she," he chuckled. "Gwen. She's more than a friend actually." Kaycee felt her heart stop. She didn't know what to say. It felt like she forgot how to breathe. "Kaycee, you there?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, maybe we can all hang out when I get back." she tried to sound like herself.

"Kaycee," he tried to say something but Kaycee was distracted by a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. guards walking her way.

"I'm sorry I need to go, I call you back. I promise." Before she hung up, she heard him say _'Please stay safe'._

Before she could completely move out of their way, one of the guards approached her and had her move back. She didn't even get the chance to ask what was going on before she looked into a pair of glorious green eyes. The man that held her gaze was centered in between all the guards, wearing green and black attire and sporting a pair of tight hand cuffs.

She could only guess that this man was the Demi-god her father was going to find, Loki. He smirked at her, almost as to let her know that he knew what was going through her mind. Once they had completely passed, the guard said nothing and moved back ahead of the group.

Kaycee was too lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't notice Dr. Banner talking to her. She shook her head, as if to shake away the feeling the prankster had given her, and looked back at the man beside her. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you were okay." he said. "You looked pretty lost there for a second."

"Did you..?" she gestured towards the hallway that the guards had took Loki.

"See him? Yes I did." he answered. "Creepy, isn't he?" she nodded. "Anyway, I heard from the radio in that lab that your father is back. Did you want to go back to the main room?"

"Sure." she smiled and followed Dr. Banner.

**~xXx~**

Once she and Dr. Banner were back in the main control room, Kaycee noticed a few more familiar faces. She found agent Romanoff sitting down at a big conference looking table. Also sitting down at the table was none other than Steve Rogers, Captain America.

Kaycee knew it wasn't polite to stare, but she couldn't help but take in his features. He had a big, muscled frame, a strong jaw line and light blonde hair styled similar to his days back in the forties. Her staring stopped when he looked up at her in curiosity.

She quickly looked away and was about to walk the other way, but accidently bumped into someone. She looked and saw agent Hill.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly.

Agent Hill shook her head. "Its fine, Kaycee. If you'd like, you can take a seat at the table as well."

Kaycee nodded and sucked in her breath. She made her way over to the conference table and took a seat next to Natasha, who smiled at her.

She followed the woman's eyes back to what they were all watching. It looked like feed from a security camera, inside Loki's cell. From the sound of it, Fury was some-what, trying to receive information from him. After that, the video cut off and the group sat there quietly.

"He kinda grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce piped up.

"Loki's gonna drag this out," Captain spoke up. His voice was… in a way powerful. "So, Thor, whats his play?"

Kaycee hadn't notice the second demi-god enter. He had a strong build and long blonde hair. He was quiet, thinking.

"He has an army," Thor spoke. "Called the Chituari, not known of Asguard or any other world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth, and in return for the tesseract."

"An army, from outerspace." Steve sounded irritated.

Dr. Banner stepped forward, taking off his glasses. "So he's building another portal, that's why he needs Dr. Selvig."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist," Banner said.

"He's a friend."  
"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha spoke up, sounding almost broke, in Kaycee's view.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him." Steve pointed out. "He's not leading an army from here."  
"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, that guy's brain is like a bag full of cats." Bruce said. "You can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak." Thor sounded offended. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asguard. And he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days."

"He's adopted?" Thor tried to reason.

They were quiet again until Dr. Banner spoke up. "I think its about the mechanics. Iridium, what do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Said Tony stepping into the room with agent Coulson. 'It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." He then made his way over to Thor. "No hard feelings, point break. You got a mean swing." He walked towards the control panels and went on. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants."

Kaycee rolled her eyes as Tony was speaking with the crew and even pointed out that one of them were playing Galaga. She then looked at Steve who looked a little confused. She continued to watch as he acted like he was interested in how Fury uses the control panels. But she had noticed him slip something onto one of them.

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high density. Something to kick start the cube." Tony finished.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked.

"Last night," he shrugged, heading over to where Kaycee was sitting and leaned onto her chair. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Are me and Kaycee the only ones who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular power source?" Steve asked, clearly annoyed by Tony.

"He would have to heat the cube to one hundred twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Kaycee spoke, gaining everyone's attention, especially Steve.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony added.

"Well if he could do that, he could achieve the heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said.

"Finally, someone who also speaks our language." Tony patted Kaycee's shoulder and headed over to Bruce to shake his hand. 'Its good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work onantielectron collisons is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Thanks," Bruce responded a bit shy.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Director Fury stepped into the room. "And seeing that you've ignored all orders, deciding to invite your daughter as well, she can be of help I'm sure."

Kaycee could feel all eyes on her. But luckily Steve must have noticed and spoke up.

"I'd start with that stick of his." He said. "It might be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube." Fury added. "And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn tow of the sharpest men I know into his own personal flying monkeys."

"Flying monkeys?" Thor asked. "I do not understand."

"I do." Steve spoke up. Tony rolled his eyes. "I understood that reference."

It grew quiet again before Tony turned to Dr. Banner. "Shall we play, doctor?"

"Right this way," Bruce gestured for him to follow but both men stopped and turned to look at Kaycee, as if asking her to join.

She stood up and met both of them but then stopped. "You know what, I'll just meet you guys there."

Tony looked at her and said quietly. "Hey, stay clear of Capsicle, over there."

Kaycee just shook her head and watched as the two men walked towards the lab. Instead she wanted time alone, to think. She had so many thoughts going through her head. There was Peter and his more than a friend- friend, the fact that she felted somewhat unwelcome here by Director Fury and then Steve. _'Wait," _she thought. _'Why am I thinking of him?"_

Kaycee had to admit, he was pretty handsome. _'But what about Peter?' _Maybe she had her hopes up too much when it came to Peter. Maybe he liked her at one point but not now. Now he had Gwen. Was it really that bad that she was thinking about someone else? Considering he was a lot older than her, there was something about Steve she couldn't put her finger on.

As these thoughts came crashing down into her head, Kaycee hadn't realized where she was. Only one voice reminded her of where she was.

"Well, what do we have here?" Said a soft but provocative voice. She looked up and noticed Loki. She was in the same room as his prison.

She thought about leaving but it was too late, his eyes held her still in place, there was no turning back.

**~xXx~**

**A/N: BOOM. That just happened. So yeah, might be too early to tell but we might have our selves a little love plot going on here with Peter, Kaycee and Steve. Who knows? Only time will tell. So I'm pretty sure I have good idea about where this story is heading. So there should be more updates heading your way. So please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there! I want to apologize for not updating for such a long time. I got really busy with my job since the holidays and I even made a trip out to visit my family for a while. There should be more frequent updates, I assure you. Now here comes the hard part,; portraying Loki. I haven't really had the chance to really write Loki's character so i hope I do so correctly. Please feel free to let me know what you think of Loki in these next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any Marvel characters, only Kaycee.

**~xXx~**

Kaycee wanted nothing more than to run off, but instead it felt as if her feet were glued to the floor. She was trying her best not to look into Loki's eyes, afraid she would become vulnerable to whatever powers he possessed.

The god of mischief smirked at the young girl. "Dear heart, you seem a bit lost."

"I'm simply just in the wrong room is all," she said quietly and prepared to leave.

"Oh don't leave just yet," Loki drawled. "we've only just begun."

"Begun what?" she mentally slapped herself for even speaking more to him.

Loki only smirked at her before answering. "Getting to know each other, of course. You must be the daughter of the one they call 'Stark'." Kaycee was about to question how he knew that but was cut off by him holding up his hand. "I may have only been on midgard for a short time, but trust me, when I say that I am very, _very _observant."

"What else do you know then?" she asked while biting her lip, a nervous habit she had.

Loki gave a sad smile. "I know a broken heart when I see one." Kaycee's heart stopped. She didn't say anything as he continued. "When I first laid eyes on you, I could see it in your eyes. The one for whom you thought loved you betrayed you, did they not?"

"It's, uh not like that." Kaycee shook her head, taking a few steps back. "I shouldn't have come in here."

"Someone as lovely such as yourself should never have such an experience with pain from the heart." Loki said. "Believe me, darling when I say that the pain doesn't last too long. Eventually it fades away and leaves you with nothing but sadness and regret. But that sadness that has taken its place in your heart has helped me discover my true reason to be here."

"Um, that you're crazy and that you shouldn't be here?" she asked, slipping upon the sarcastic attitude.

Loki shook his head and sighed. " I was not only sent here to serve as ruler to this realm, but to share it and its wonders, the power and pride of ruling with its queen. you."

She couldn't find her voice but managed to squeak out "What?"

"Isn't' it obvious? A king needs a queen to rule besides him, a king is nothing without its queen." He smiled at her. "I want you to be my queen. You deem the following qualities; beauty, knowledge, innocence, loyalty to loved ones. All those qualities that makes the perfect queen.'

Kaycee slowly shook her head. "I don't want to be your queen. And in case you haven't noticed this but you're over a thousand years old and I'm only seventeen so…."

"You deny the age difference all you want but know this," he chuckled. "Whenever I see something I desire, I get it."

Once she finally found the right words to say, she was interrupted by the sound of the big, steel doors sliding open. but before she could turn to see who it was, she felt two strong hands rest on her shoulders, turning her away from Loki, followed by a familiar strong voice.

"That's enough," she looked up to see none other than Captain Rogers glaring at Loki. Loki only held up his hands up in defense with a small smile.

Steve then escorted her out of the room. Once they were both in the hallway, he turned to Kaycee. "Are you alright? He didn't say anything inappropriate to you did he?"

Kaycee shook her head. "Uh no, no." She stood there nervously, fidgeting with her hands behind her back. "Look I knowI shouldn't have been in there, i was wandering around and I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I ended up."

Steve gave her a small smile. "No need to worry, Miss Stark. I won't be telling on you."

"Oh, you don't have to call me 'Miss Stark'. Just call me Kaycee."

"Alright then, Kaycee."

Kaycee couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach when he had said her name. Whenever she saw his smile, she swore her heart was going to melt. He almost reminded her of a puppy. Cute and precious.

"So um, I just came from the lab and your father and Dr. Banner were wondering where you were." Steve said, gesturing back towards the hall to the lab.

"Okay, great. Thanks." she smiled kindly. "And before I go, I just want to apologize for anything my dad says that upsets you. He comes off a bit standoffish but he means well. Sometimes."

"No, its fine. I'm kind of use to it. I actually use to be friends with your grandfather, they're kinda alike… almost."

"Really?" she asked with a smile, but then became serious. "He wasn't as narcissistic as my dad is now… was he?"

Steve's smile dropped. "Uh, well he was um… I gotta go. You should probably go see your father."

"Oh, alright. It was nice to meet-" before she could finish, Steve had already walked away and was gone. "you."

Kaycee shrugged and slowly began to make her way to the lab. On the way there, she did pass by Natasha.

"Where have you been?" the redheaded assassin asked.

"I was just wandering around. You know, not trying to get in anyone's way." the teen responded, avoiding eye contact.

"Kaycee, you're not in anyone's way." Natasha said. "I know what fury said may have sounded harsh but he knows, and I knows, and _I _know that you're just as useful as you've always been."

Kaycee nodded. "Thanks,"

Natasha smiled. "Your welcome," then quietly added. "Just don't let anyone know I've been so kind. Don't want to ruin my rep." And with that, she winked at the younger girl and headed out towards Loki's cell.

**~xXx~**

By the time she finally arrived at the lab, she her father and Dr. Banner continuing with their research. When the sound of the door reached their ears, both men looked up. Tony smiled and proudly announced. "There's my little prodigy. I was just telling Dr. Banner here about little adventures."

"You know I don't like that title." she said taking a seat. "And what adventures."

Tony pouted at her first comment. "The good ones. Like Monaco or-"

"Monaco?" she questioned. "Did you tell him about the part where I ad to leave that place in an ambulance?"

Bruce looked shocked but didn't say anything, he was actually beginning to look uncomfortable with the change atmosphere.

Tony opened his mouth to say something else but immediately closed it. "Yeah, I may have left that part out. But hey! You're okay now!" he noticed her raised eye brows. "I thought we put this behind us?"

Kaycee nodded. "I suppose we did."

"Ambulance huh?" Bruce asked. "Sounds a little nerve racking."

"You don't want to know." she added, slowly rubbing the thin scar running amongst her arm. Bruce noticed this but said nothing.

Before anyone could say anything, Fury rushed into the lab and faced Tony. "What are you doing, Mr. Stark?"

Tony looked up from his work. "Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you."

"You're suppose to be locating the tesseract."

"We are." Bruce responded. "The models are locked on and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

"Yeah," Tony said, moving near his daughter and placing his hands on her shoulders. "then you get your cube back. No muss, no fuss." Then a short beeping noise could be heard from a nearby monitor, which Kaycee pulled up on the screen nearest her.

"What's _phase two_?" she asked, looking up at Fury along with Tony, hoping for an answer.

Kaycee jumped when she heard a loud bang, a large gun being dropped onto one of the counters, followed by Steve's voice. "Phase two is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the cub to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

Fury sighed. "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the tesseract. this does not mean we're making-"

Tony moved the screen away from Kaycee to face it towards the director and super soldier. "I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said bitterly.

Right then, Thor and Natasha we now in the lab, catching Bruce's attention.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked her.

Ignoring his question, Natasha looked at him. "You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Dr. Banner?"

Bruce chuckled. "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you," she said to him, taking a step closer.

"And you've been doing what, exactly?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you-"

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Bruce said, now motioning to the monitor. "I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

It grew quiet until Fury pointed to Thor. "Because of him."

"Me?" Thor seemed confused.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet with a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilarious, outgunned." Fury explained.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor said.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury asked. "And you're not the only threat the world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

Steve spoke up. "Like you controlled the cube?"

Thor stepped up to Fury. "Your work with the tesseract is what drew Loki to it and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"You forced our hand." Fury said. "We had to come up with something."

"A nuclear deterrent ." Tony chimed. "Because that always calms everything right down."

Fury turned to face Tony. "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?"

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-" Steve started to say but was cut off by Tony.

"Hold on. How is this now all about me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything." Steve retorted.

Thor crossed his arms. "I thought humans were more evolved than this."

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked sarcastically.

"You treat your champions with such mistrust."

Kaycee couldn't believe what she was seeing, the whole room, filled with adults and one demigod, all arguing. Her father was currently arguing with Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff was going off on Dr. Banner and Fury with Thor. But then, she couldn't help but notice Steve had glanced at her in the corner of his eyes. She must've looked extremely awkward just standing there.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor said.

"That's M.O., isn't it?" Bruce said. "I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no we're a chemical mixture creates chaos. We're a time bomb."

"You need to step away." Fury said, pointing at Bruce.

Kaycee closed her eyes, hoping that her father would know not to say anything in that moment. Boy, was she wrong.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony said, dropping his hand onto Steve's shoulder. Only to have it knocked back off by the Captain himself.

"You know damn well why. Back off!" Steve barked.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

_'Dad, please stop.' _she thought.

"Yeah," Steve moved to face Tony. "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

At this point, Tony didn't hesitate. "Genius, Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. And an amazing father, might I add."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you." Steve said, looking at Kaycee from the corner of his eyes, seeing her pinching the bridge of her nose. "I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony responded.

Steve chuckled. "Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you?" Tony stood tall. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

Steve turned his head to fully look at Kaycee, who now looked like she was going to have a panic attack. "An amazing father huh? You brought your teenage daughter to a dangerous mission. If you so much cared for her safety, you would have left her at home where she'd be safe."

Tony looked like he was going to explode. "I don't think you're in any position to talk about parenting, Cap."

"Put on the suit," Steve said to Tony. "Let's go for a few rounds."

Kaycee couldn't take anymore. She pushed herself out of her corner and in between the two men. "Alright, that's enough both of you."

"Miss Stark, step out of the way." Steve said calmly.

"Hey," Tony glared at Steve. "don't tell my kid what to do… Kaycee, honey please step back…."

Thor's booming laughter pulled them from their argument. "You people are so pretty and tiny."

"Yeah, this is a team," Bruce said sarcastically.

Fury turned to Natasha. "Agent Romanoff, would you please escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"Where? You rented my room." Bruce said.

"The cell was just in case-"

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I've tried." After that being said, the whole room was quiet. "I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?"

Steve slowly began to pull Kaycee back so he was standing in front of her. "Dr. Banner, put down the scepter.

Bruce looked down at his left hand to see it holding onto Loki's scepter tightly. He slowly looked back at everyone before setting it back down gently. Soon one of the monitor started to beep, pulling hime towards the other side of the room to the main computer.

"Got it." Tony announced.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce said while walking away.

Thor looked over at Bruce. "You've located the tesseract?"

"I could get there fastest." Tony said.

"The tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor told them.

Tony went to exit the lab but was yanked back by Steve. "You're not going alone." he told Tony.

"You're gonna stop me?" Tony shot back, smacking his hand away.

"Put the suit on, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit," Steve repeated.

Kaycee went to stand between the two men once again but was knock back by explosion. The explosion cause the group to go flying in all different directions. Bruce and Natasha went flying through two lab windows, Thor and Fury were launched at the wall, and Kaycee, Steve and Tony went flying towards the door. Kaycee, being the unluckiest out of the three, hit her head in the edge of the door way. When Tony and Steve sat up, both looked down to find Kaycee still on the floor.

"Kaycee?" Tony rolled her over on her back. Her eyes slowly opened, and her hand reached up to the spot on her head where she had been hit. She nearly became sick when she saw a small amount of blood on the palm of her hand. "Shit. She hates blood." He said to Steve.

"Go put on your suit," Steve told him. "I'll get her to safety."

Tony hesitated but nodded. He looked down at Kaycee who looked like she was trying to fight off sleep. "Hey look at me. You're going to be fine, I'll come back and get you I promise." He stood up to leave. "Meet me at engine three!"

**~xXx~**

**A/N: Tada! So like I said, let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello to all! I'm sorry for the delay but I was having a bit of writer's block. But I'm glad to say I'm working my way around it! Also before you skip to reading the next chapter, I have a new fic out! I'm also a huge fan of Once Upon A Time and a Sebastian Stan fan, so I finally wrote my Jefferson vic and I would love for you guys to check it out! i already have the first two chapters up! And also, thank you guys for the amazing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Marvel characters, only Kaycee.

**~xXx~**

When Kaycee opened her eyes, she noticed she was no longer in the lab. She was lying on a short, white bed, similar to the ones you would find in a hospital. She looked around to see that it was a makeshift medical room, somewhere probably on the helicarrier. Moments that took place before she woke up were a blur. She remembered be carried by someone, being told it was going to be okay and then they were gone. She sat up, feeling a small amount of pain in her head, but she ignored it. She stopped moving when she heard distant shouting and panicked voices from outside the room. Slowly, Kaycee pulled herself from off the bed and slowly approached the door, carefully ignoring the dizziness.

Gripping the door handle slowly, she took a deep breath and opened it. She saw S.H.I.E.L.D. agent after agent running around shouting and barking orders.

"We've been hit!" one of them shouted.

"To your stations! To your stations!" another followed in pursuit.

As that last agent past her, she felt a lightness to her head, but she no longer felt the pain from her injury. She felt as if her legs were about to give in, she held onto the wall and in front of a nearby window. She groaned as she felt a vibrating sensation pass through her head. Kaycee looked up at her reflection in the window and noticed her eyes were no longer her normal hazel color, but were flickering into a iced blue tint.

"What's happening to me?" she questioned quietly.

She felt her legs weaken and the vibrating sensation grow stronger. A strange feeling pulled at her body, demanding for her to follow it. She couldn't control her legs and began to walk. She tried to stop mid pace, but couldn't. It was as if she had no control over her body. Before she knew it, she was entering a familiar room.

She looked around the room before recognizing it as Loki's cell. Kaycee then came face to face with the god of mischief himself. Loki smiled and gestured for her to take over the control pad of his cell. Her legs carried her towards the control panel to his cell, her hand brushed against the small buttons and control keys before finding the one she was looking for. Once she came across the button she was looking for, she pushed down and turned to find the cell door opening.

"NO!" Thor roared, racing past Kaycee to tackle Loki but failed when he disappeared. Instead he fell into the prison himself as Kaycee closed the cell door behind real Loki appeared in front of her and smiled. Thor looked over to Kaycee and noticed the bluish tint in her normally brown eyes. He knew this was not her doing, but Loki's.

"Are you ever _not _going to fall for that?" Loki asked his brother as he stepped up to Kaycee and waved his hand in front of her. She closed her eyes and opened them, revealing her normal hazel eyes. When she looked up to Loki, she stepped back in fear, looking around at what she did.

"What did you do to me?" She asked quietly in fear. Loki did not answer but only smiled.

Behind them, Thor tried to break free with mjolnir, but the glass wouldn't break, only shook the room which caused Loki to chuckle.

"The humans think us immortal." he said, stepping past her to the control panel. "Shall we test that?" But before Loki could to press any buttons, non other Phil Couslon knocked out a nearby hypnotized agent that stood guarding the door. They all turned towards him.

"Move away please," Coulson said to Loki. He motioned Kaycee to move behind him, which she did. He was pointing a strange gun at the god of mischief. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Wanna find out?"

Suddenly, Kaycee was pushed down and Loki's scepter was shoved into the agent's back and through his chest.

"NO!" Thor shouted just as Kaycee screamed.

Loki had tricked them twice and stepped toward the control panel once more. He smiled kindly at Kaycee and Thor, gesturing to the scepter. He scanned the panel for the correct button. Once he found it, without hesitation, he pushed it. Sending Thor to his death, or so he thought.

He turned to Kaycee, who was trying to help Phil stop the bleeding. She was crying, she was scared, but trying to be brave for the fallen agent. Kaycee didn't even notice when Loki walked over to her until he grabbed her by her arm and began pulling her towards the door with him.

"You're going to lose," they stopped when they heard Phil speak.

"Am I?" Loki asked.

"It's in your nature,"

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky," Loki let go of Kaycee's arm and walked over to Phil. "Where is my advantage?"

"You lack conviction." Phil replied.

"I don't think I-" Before that sentence was finished, Loki was blasted through the wall from the force of the weapon prototype that rested in Coulson's hands.

Kaycee stood by, shocked by what he just pulled off. She turned to look back at Coulson, who was sitting there on the verge of death. He looked at the teenager.

"So thats what it does," He said, giving her a small smile. "You should run."

She nodded. "Thank you," and then she ran.

She didn't know where she was going but she ran as fast as her legs would take her. Once she was in the hallway, Kaycee kept going straight. She was almost in the main control room with Nick Fury and Agent Hill. Suddenly she felt a pair of long arms wrap around her. She then proceeded to try and wiggle out of their grasp but failed.

"I told you, I always get what I want." Loki's smooth, velvety voice said in her ear.

"No," she was beginning to cry, she was terrified. "Leave me alone!"

Loki began to shush her and brought his hand to her temple, which caused her the teenager to go limp in his arms.

He waited until one of the hypnotized S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came by, who took Kaycee from his arms and walked with Loki to one of the many quintets.

**~xXx~**

_"Agent Coulson is down," _Director Fury's voice said.

The only members of the team that were left, tony, Steve, Natasha and Agent Hill, heard those words through their ear pieces.

_"A medical team is on their way to your location." _said another crew member's voice.

_"They're here," _Fury confirmed. _"They called it."_

_"Sir, we've also stopped by the medical room, Miss Stark is gone as well." _Tony felt his heart stop. Kaycee was gone. He hated to admit it, but Steve was right, he shouldn't have brought her along. Now she was gone, taken, he presumed.

"Tony, I-" Steve began but Tony held his hand up, walking away from the man.

An hour passed and Tony was out of his armor and currently sitting with Steve and Fury at the conference table in the main room.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket," Fury said, holding up vintage Captain America trading cards. "Guess he did never get you to sign them. We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor, Kaycee…" Fury looked to see Steve lifting up one of the trading cards, examining it. "I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." Fury sighed before continuing. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, and Stark knows this, called the Avengers Inititive. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something more, to see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could." Fury walked around the table as he continued to speak. "Phil Coulson died, still believing in that idea in heroes."

Tony finally had enough. Standing up from his seat, he walked out of the room. Steve and fury watching him.

"Well, it's an old fashioned notion." Fury said before leaving Steve alone.

Steve, now by himself, was beginning to become lost in his thoughts. He was telling himself that it was his fault Kaycee was gone, he should've put her somewhere safer. He knew Tony was upset, he knew he wouldn't talk to him about this, but it was worth a try, right? He stood up and followed Tony's steps, which led them right back into the same room Loki was in.

Tony stood by himself, staring down where Loki's cell use to be. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Was he married?" Steve referred to Coulson.

"No," Tony answered, not looking back at him. "There was a, uh, cellist. I think."

"I'm sorry," Steve continued. "He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot." Tony said, now looking Steve in the eye.

Steve crossed his arms. "Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

"For doing his job?"

"He was out of his league. He should have waited." Tony straightened up and walked over towards the steps, where he could pass Steve. "He should've…"

Steve took a step closer towards Tony. "Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony."

"Right! I've heard that before."

Just as Tony passed Steve to leave, Steve spoke again. "Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"

"WE ARE _NOT _SOLDIERS." Tony shot back. "NOT Coulson and NOT Kaycee."

Steve was quiet before responding. "I'm sorry, about Kaycee."

Tony nodded. "Sure. I know you. I know you want me to say _'you were right'_, I should have kept her safe, at home."

"I don't want you to say anything." Steve said. "I don't know you or her well enough to say those words that I said, I'm sorry."

It was quiet before either one spoke again.

"I'm not marching to Fury's fife." Tony said quietly.

"Neither am I," Steve said. "He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now, we need to put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source. If we put together a list-"

"He made it personal," Tony interrupted.

"That's not the point."

"That _is _the point. That's Loki's point! He hit us all right where we live, why?" Tony questioned.

"To tear us apart," Steve responded.

"Yes, divide and conquer. Great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony said, walking around Steve.

"Right," Steve agreed. "I caught his act in Stuggart."

"That's just previews, this is opening night. Loki, he's a full diva. He wants flowers, he want parades, a monument built to the sky with his name plastered over it-" Steve smirked at him "Son of a bitch."

**~xXx~**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! So I'm sensing you guys know where this is heading! Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there friends! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and I know I always take forever to update, but I'm when I'm facing writer's block, I'm on Tumblr! So if you'd like to ask me questions or just check out my Tumblr, look me up (Bombshell-Minnie), its pretty much a Marvel blog. **

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any Marvel Characters only my own (Kaycee).

**~xXx~**

When Kaycee opened her eyes, she was immediately blinded by sunlight. Slowly, she raised a hand to shield her eyes and gave herself a good few seconds to adjust her eyes and observe her surroundings. She was currently laying on a bed, her bed. She was back at Stark Tower, but why? Why would Loki bring her back to Stark tower?

She slowly sat up, but not slow enough when her head began to throb. Letting out a small groan, she stood up and headed, slowly, for the door. Loki could be any where in the tower. She was glad that he just wasn't there in the room when she woke up. As she peered out from the door, she noticed to coast was clear. She silently slipped out from behind her door and tiptoed towards the balcony that over looked the living area. There was still no sign of Loki.

"Ah, you're awake." that voice, that slick familiar voice made her shiver. She forced herself to turn around to face her captor.

"What did you do to me? Back on the helicarrier?" she asked, voice shaking.

Loki smiled. "Nothing too difficult. Just a little mind manipulation.

That made Kaycee scoffed. "Nothing difficult? You made me trap Thor in that cell, the cell that was suppose to hold _you _in! And how did you get out? You were obviously already let out of the cell."

The god then wrapped his arm around Kaycee's shoulders, much to her dislike, and guided her down the stairs. "I already had Barton and the others under the scepter's control, I just simply called for one of them."

"Then why have me do the rest?"

He chuckled. "To prove that I have power over you." Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped them and turned to face her. "You believe that because your father has a suit of amor, you can choose to cower behind it."

"That's not true," she stated. "I can defend myself, I've done it before and I can do it again."

"Ah yes, Barton showed me your file. You shot down a creation of your father's enemy, how very _strong_ of you. But with the power of the scepter you could do so much more." He moved his hand to her cheek.

"Like what? Betray my friends?" She slapped his hand away.

"You believe the Avengers to be your friends? How quaint, but naive." his features turned cold.

"At least they don't need mind manipulation to have friends."

That remark caused Loki to quickly raise his hand as to hit her but quickly dropped it once he'd seen her flinch. Instead he walked away, towards the windows that led to the balcony, overlooking the city.

"You best go and prepare, we'll have company soon." He said, not looking at her.

"No thanks, I'd rather not." she said, taking off back up the stairs, running. Of course she was planning on hiding up in her room, what else would she do? What she didn't expect was to find Loki guarding her door, causing her to stop.

"I didn't say you had a choice," he spoke. She turned to run but was stopped again by Loki, the real Loki holding his scepter up to her chest.

That all familiar feeling of vibration to her head was returning and she could feel the ice cold power of the scepter move throughout her body. She groaned, almost losing her balance to the trance. Loki watched as she stopped fighting the gem's power and stood up straight. Her eyes back to the ice cold blue, making him smile.

"What time should I expect our guest?" She asked with a small smile.

**~xXx~**

"You ready to head out?" Steve asked as Tony was placing the face plate back onto the mark IV.

"Uh, yeah," he replied. "Already started thinking of a million ways to kick that lunatic's ass."

"I'm sure Kaycee's fine." Steve said. "I've seen her file, I uh, read about how her and this Parker kid took down that robot in the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Pretty good for a seventeen year old."

"First of all, stay out of her file." Tony stopped what he was doing to look at Steve. "And second, it was a lucky shot. Kaycee, she's a good kid but she's never fought anyone before, I don't think she can handle herself with," he gestured with his hands for the right word. "a _god_."

Steve waited to reply why Tony went back to checking his suit for any other damage. "So you have your doubts."

"Every parent does," was Stark's answer.

"Well I'm scrapping the old plan," Tony stopped to give him a confused look. "Me, Natasha and Barton will continue to head out to the city, you head back to Stark Tower and get Kaycee. Together you two should be able to stop the tesseract."

"I bet she'll be glad to help."

**~xXx~**

An hour passed and Tony had already left, he was just entering the city and towards the tower when he spotted Dr. Selvig setting up on top the roof. He was standing next to the device, a very large device which was currently holding onto the tesseract.

_"Sir, I've turned off the Arc Reactor, but the device is already self destained." _Jarvis said.

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig." Tony said, hovering only a few feet away from the doctor.

Dr. Selvig turned around and smiled up at him. "It's too late, it can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe."

"…Okay," Tony gave up trying to talk some sense into the older man. He held up his pulsars and blasted the device, causing it to push him and the doctor back and send a ray of blue light up into the sky.

_"The barrier is pure energy. Its unbreachable"_

"Yeah, I got that." Tony said, looking down and finding the god of mischief himself standing on the outside patio, waiting for him. "Plan B."

_"Sir, the mark 7 is not ready for deployment."_

"Then skip the spinning rims, we're on the clock." Tony replied, landing on his own landing strip. As he walked further into the tower, allowing Jarvis to take off his armor, he kept his eyes trained on Loki.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Loki spoke as he met Tony inside.

"Uh, actually I'm planning to threaten you." Tony said, making his way towards the mini bar.

"You should've left you armor on for that."

"Yeah," Tony grimaced. "It's seen a bit of milage, and you've got the glow stick of destiny."

Loki looked down at his scepter and smiled.

"You want a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change a thing,"

"No, no, no," Tony said, grabbing a glass. "Threatening. No drink, you sure? I'm having one."

Loki turned to look out at the city. "The Chituari are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers," Tony answered, pouring his drink. "It's what we call ourselves. Sorta like a team, 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type thing."

"Yes," Loki smiled. "I've met them."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah it takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count. Your brother, the demi- god. A super soldier, a living legend, who kinda lives up to the legend. A man with breath taking anger management issues. A couple of master assassins and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." As tony was speaking, he managed to slip on of his emergency bracelets, as Kaycee like to call them, in case things got out of hand.

"That was the plan," A familiar voice said. Tony looked over and felt his heart stop. Kaycee was standing at the bottom of the stair case, wearing a light blue sundress and a smile. That's when he noticed her eyes, they weren't their normal chocolate brown color but instead a cold icy blue.

"Not a very good plan," he mumbled walking up to her. She stayed still and allowed him to hold her face in his hands as he looked into her eyes. "What did he do to you?"

"He helped me see clear," she said, pulling away from him. She walked around him and to Loki where she wrapped her arms around his middle. "I've clearly been born to rule. That's why I'll be his queen, when he wins, that is."

"Kaycee, this isn't you." he said softly.

"I've made my decision, think about it. Freedom is life's greatest lie. We need someone to guide us, Loki is perfect for us. "

Tony then looked over to Loki to find him smiling down at her. "Fix her. Change her back."

"Why? I'm happy this way." she said, letting go of Loki. "Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Not with this guy I don't."

Kaycee laughed. "Like you would prefer Peter or Steve."

"Steve? You said-" Tony stopped himself.

"All you do is smother me," She snapped, stepping towards him. "First you wouldn't let me go to school, you practically force me to stay inside half the time and hang around a bunch of old people and the minute I mention some guy that isn't you, you get scared. Scared that I won't need you anymore. Well guess what? That day has come. You and your little team of freaks are going down." Tony was taken back by her sudden outburst, he never knew she could be so mean.

Meanwhile in her head, all she could hear were the hurtful words and wanted nothing but to stop. She saw the look in her fathers eyes and wanted nothing more than to hug him and tell that she didn't mean any of it. But for now, her body just smiled an evil grin and walked away to sit on the couch.

Tony managed to tear his eyes away from her and focused them on Loki with a glare. "They're coming and when they do, they'll come for you."

"I have an army."

"We have a _Hulk_."

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

Tony walked up closer to Loki. "You're missing the point. There's no throne, there's no version of this where you come out on top. _Maybe _your army comes and _maybe _it's too much for us, but its all on you. Because if we can't protect the earth and you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

Loki felt anger wash over him as he stepped up to Tony. "How will your friends have time for me, when they'll be busy fighting you?" He then raised his scepter up to Tonys's chest but only for it to ht the reactor in his chest. He tried it again, but still no changes.

"Um, that usually works." Kaycee said from her seat on the couch.

"Well, performance issues. Not uncommon, one out of five-" Tony was cut off by Loki grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up and throwing him down.

"Jarvis, anytime now," he mumbled just before loki grabbed him again.

"You will all fall before me," he growled.

"Deploy, deploy!" Tony commanded right before Loki threw him through the window.

Kaycee looked over to the wall when she noticed Jarvis was going to send him another suit. "Loki!" she ran toward him and pushed him out of the way.

Loki watched as the suit flew down after Tony and turned towards Kaycee. "Good call."

**~xXx~**

**A/N: I know it was a short chapter but I needed to post something for you guys. I also noticed that this story only as of now has six chapters and I felt like it needed more. So for now I'm going to try and post more chapters even at the end of the Avengers before i actually start IM3. But most of the time I have had quite the case of writers block. Please let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
